Crush
by princessb102700
Summary: I know I didn't like him or who he is, but it's hard to resist the urge to kiss him. Should I give in? (Marshall Lee x Fionna) CHECK OUT THE NEW SEQUEL LUST!
1. Kiss

**FIONNA'S POV**

"Ok everyone settle down."

Peppermint paused for "effect".

"It is time for the one and only Crack Candy Bar Evol singing matchup."

As Peppermint spoke I held onto his words.

I was waiting to see who's getting picked.

The spotlight moved side to side.

Suddenly I saw a blinding flash causing me to squint.

"This young lady with the bunny hat step right up."

Peppermint motioned towards me.

I paused.

Come on Fionna you can do this.

Picture the people naked.

I glanced around the room.

Eww, don't do that!

I started to walk towards the front avoiding eye contact.

Everyone cheered.

I felt my stomach do flips.

I have never sung in my life.

The spotlight moved side to side again.

Then the spotlight landed on... Marshall?

Who knew "The Vampire King" went to this place.

I was actually trying to avoid ever meeting him.

"Vamp' come on up."

Peppermint called to Marshall.

Marshall floated up.

We have picked a surprise song for you

Then music started...

I glanced at the crowd.

Marshall began to sing,

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean,

under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

Everyone then stared at me...

I pushed out the words,

"Boy, I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea,  
I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard."

Everyone looked shocked at my Alto voice.

Marshall was looking at me with big eyes.

We both began to sing the chorus.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been,

lucky to be coming home again."

Our voices sync'd together like we were one.

I tilted my head down into the microphone as I sang the bridge.

"Oooh oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."  
Then before I could read the next set of words I felt a touch of ice at my chin.

I glanced up to see Marshall a few inches from my face singing the second verse,

" They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this,

every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you,

I promise you, I will"

There face to face I continued along with his voice.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been,  
lucky to be coming home again, lucky we're in love in every way,  
lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday."

I was memorized by his voice.

I started to sing again.

"And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet,

you'll hear the music fill the air-"

Marshall cut me of as he walked around me.

"I'll put a flower in your hair."

Then he began the next verse.**  
****"**Though the breezes through the trees, move so pretty you're all I see-"

I cut him off this time.

" As the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here right now."

We both began to wander the stage singing the chorus.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been,  
lucky to be coming home again, I'm lucky we're in love in every way,  
lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday."

I walked the opposite direction from him but he took my hand.

Then he pulled me to face him.

Then we both sang the end.

"Oooh oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."

Everyone cheered as are lips were centimeters apart.

Just as he went in I turned my head, ran off the stage, and out of the bar.

Just as I got outside of the bar and started walking.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Out of instinct I took the hand and flipped who ever it was over my shoulder.

Then I looked to see who it was.

It was "The Vampire King" with his eyes wide.

He floated to his feet.

"Did you just flip me?"

He sounded surprised and shocked.

"Yea, I guess I did, to be fair you snook up on me."

I snapped.

"Touche."

Marshall replied.

"What do you want Marshall?"

I asked annoyed.

"We were in the matchup so-"

I cut him off.

"Marshall I didn't choose to be in the matchup, and your not my type."

I stated.

"So fine isn't your type?"

Marshall countered.

"No fine is my type, however egotistical ladies man vampire's are not."

Marshall's started to smirk slipping a fang.

"You like me you almost kissed me."

I blushed but turned my head to hide it.

"I didn't kiss you, and I don't want to."

I said, obviously I was lying.

"Prove it!"

He mockingly said.

"How?"

I questioned.

His arms went around my waist and embraced me with our mouths a breath apart.

"Tell me you don't want to kiss me."

He whispered.

I looked him in his deep black eyes of oblivion.

He was pulling me in closer.

His fang grazing my lips.

Shivers went down my spine.

I felt myself stop resisting.

He pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were plump and sweet.

I felt one of his hands move from my waist to my neck.

He pushed my lips into his even more.

I was there in the parking lot.

Making out with Marshall Lee.

No biggie.

I built up the courage to pull away.

I stepped away from his grip.

I pulled out the transporter the techno kingdom gave me.

I saved them from a soda pop monster.

I dropped it in front of me.

It became a self driving blue motorcycle.

I got on.

I stared back at him and gave a small wave.

"Bye Marshall."


	2. Visiting

"Girl! A hunk is here to see you."

Cake screamed.

Loud enough to wake me up, I might add.

I opened my eyes.

To see the sun blaring into my room.

I moved to the edge of my bed.

I stretched.

I put my feet into my bunny slippers.

Then ran to my door.

I put my hand on the cold doorknob and opened it.

I stuck my head out and saw Marshall Lee.

What is he doing here?

Without thinking I replied.

"Be right down Cake!"

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair.

Then I put it in a massive bun, put my hat on, then undid my bun.

I put on my baby blue tank and dark mini skirt.

Then my knee high socks and black Mary Janes.

I walked down stairs casually without looking a Marshall.

"What are you doing here?"

I greeted.

"I kinda need to talk to you..."

As he spoke he glanced at Cake then finished.

"...alone."

I started to blush.

"Go on girl, go talk to the hunk."

Cake said.

I directed Marshall upstairs to my neat and organized bedroom.

I decided to break the silence.

"What do you need to talk to me about bro?"

Marshall looked up at me.

Marshall spoke nervously.

"I had a question."

My blush became bright pink.

"So talk."

I said.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Marshall said blushing.

"I said this last night and I will say it a-"

Before I could finish his arms were my hips and he was kissing me.

I can't do this.

I pushed him off and restated.

"Marshall, your not my type."

Then he looked at me then he said.

"But you kissed me. If you have no feelings for me then why did you?"

I countered indirectly.

"I can't date you because you're shallow, a jerk, and you date someone new everyday."

Marshall started to smirk.

Marshall saw right through me.

"You didn't answer my question."

I walked up to him.

I moved so close we were kissing distance.

I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I kept my cool.

I moved to his neck, sending shivers down his spine, then whispered into his ear.

I hate lying but if it keeps me from getting hurt it's what I'm gonna do.

"I have no feelings for you, and I will never have feelings for you."

Marshall's smirk remained.

"Why are you still smiling?"

I questioned.

"Fi you may be able to say you have no feelings for me, but you can't say it and mean it."

There is something else going on.

Marshall has never believed in something that much.

"What lead you to believe that?"

I asked.

"Because your thinking it."

Marshall said simply.

Oh my glob I forgot vampires read minds.

Imagine what I've thought around him!

"Yep, every last sentence."

Marshall continued.

"I will make you a deal Marshall, one trial date that's it, no more."

Marshall smiled.

"I knew you couldn't get enough of me."

I smiled.

"You also know I can kick your a**"

Marshall's smile disappeared.

"So when do I pick up the girl who can kick my a**?"

Hmm...

"I have to adventure right about now, so how bout three?"

Marshall's smile reappeared.

"Let me check my sch- ok sounds cool."

Wow he acts so cool around everyone else but me.

"I heard that!"

Marshall said.

"But it's not untrue."

I said.

"Touche."

Marshall replied.

"Cya at three then, bya!"


	3. Date

**FIONNA****'S POV**

Wow, adventuring was a breeze today.

I walked in to my sky blue bathroom.

I took my hat off thinking about what I should do with my hair.

I usually wouldn't change my looks for somebody.

There's a first time for everything.

**MARSHALL'S POV**

I floated up to Fionna's door.

I brought my fist up to knock then I paused.

What would you say to someone you actually care about?

Hey Fi, you look pretty.

No, that's too soft.

Hey Bunny, nice ears.

No, that's too Marshall.

Umm...

I will just let it happen that'll work.

I hope.

I brought my fist to the door again.

"klunk klunk klunk"

Cake opened the door.

"Fi come on down!"

Cake screamed to Fionna.

She opened her door.

I couldn't really see her until she decanted down the stairs.

OH MY GLOB!

She is beautiful!

Her hair was so long and it was crimped, don't ask how I know that.

She was wearing her bunny ears on a headband.

She had on a blue floral tank top and a black miniskirt instead of her navy blue.

She had on black converse.

With a bunny smile.

She to walked up to me.

"Hey Marshall ready to go?"

Oh crap, what do I say?

"Umm... yeah lets go."

Holy glob my voice cracked.

I hate never ending puberty.

"Girl, go have fun."

Cake chuckled out.

"I plan to."

Fi perked.

Wow she's amazing!

We walked out the door and into the gravel.

"So what do you have planned?"

Fi said breaking the silence.

"Well your not easily swooned are you so concerts out."

I loved joking with her this way!

Then I felt a hard warm impact on my shoulder.

"Ouch Fi, is that your stop joking punch or I'm gonna break your arm punch?"

I saw her smile.

"It's neither."

Please don't be a bro punch!

"Then what kind is it?"

I asked trying not to fall into the lake we were passing.

"I could show you better than I could tell you."

She said flirtatiously.

Just then she grabbed my shoulders, leaned in to kiss me-

"Woah."

I screamed.

She pushed me into the lake.

Oddly I'm guessing this means she likes me.

"So it's your crush punch?"

I smirked.

I'm guessing she digs the fang.

All girls do but she's not like all girls, and that's what I love about her.

"You get me dude."

She said.

I held out my hand gesturing for her to help me out.

"I know that trick, Cake did that to me last week, besides you can float out."

Dangit!

So then I thought I could just pretend to drown.

Simple.

**FIONNA'S POV**

He really is not pretending to drown now.

He has been down there a while though...

He stopped moving, then floated to the top.

"Marshall?" I asked.


	4. Bye Aah

I struggled to pull him out of the water.

He was a lot heaver then he was when I pushed him in.

That's when I realized he was pulling a prank on me most likely.

I slapped him, nothing happened.

How you supposed to give someone RPC who dosen't have a heart beat?

Maybe inhale instead of exhale?

Wait...

Vampires fall asleep whenever they preform tasks in the water.

I just have to wake him up.

So I got on top of him and slapped the crap out of him.

Until he woke up.

His eyes opened.

He looked at me still on top of him.

"Wow you must really dig me Fi."

Marshall said.

I slapped him with all my force.

"Ow, my cheek meat what was that for?!"

I chuckled,

"Do you even need to ask anymore?"

He chuckled back.

"Now do you want to get off of me?"

I smiled and hopped off of him.

"So whats planned for the date?"

I asked.

"Well scary movies arent enough, how about we try to scare each other!"

Marshall said.

"Your too easy Marshall."

I said.

"I am not!"

He replied.

I dug into my adventure sack to find some scissors.

Hey Marshall, time for a haircut.

"Put the scissors down!"

I smiled, maybe I can mess with him.

"Tell me you love me first."

I saw him smile.

"Fi I am not saying I don't but when I tell you it has to be special."

I blushed.

"Nice answer."

I said.

Just then I noticed something.

Marshall had a button where his bite should be.

That was a robot?

He must of fell into the other dimension pond I have to go after him.

I clutched my sack and jumped in, please work!

Just then I saw a glowing red whirlpool, that must be it.

I went back up for air but it was too late I was sucked away into another place.


	5. Hello Ooh

I spun around so much I was sick.

I saw the bottom opening.

I wonder where I'm going.

I swam out the bottom and up for air.

It looked like Aah, but somehow different.

Then I saw... ME?

I climbed out soaking wet.

"Hey, you!"

I screamed.

The dog turned around.

I heard him whisper to the other me.

"Hey man, you over there is asking for you."

The other me turned around.

He walked up to me.

We mirrored each other's movements.

"Jake, she's totally hot."

He whispered to the dog.

"I'm Fionna, where in the heck am I?"

I said I was still in shock.

"You are in The Land of Ooh. I'm Finn and this is Jake."

Jake seemed familiar.

"Jake, you remind me a lot of my cat Cake."

His eyes widened.

"Wow, is she hot, can you set me up with her, me and Lady Rainicorn arent't serious."

He's gonna be so heartbroken.

"She's married to Lord Monochromocorn."

Then I saw Finn's eyes widen.

Then my eye's widened.

"MIRROR UNIVERSE!"

We shouted in sync.

"Where are you from?"

He asked.

"I'm from The Land of Aah."

We both were amazed.

But if there's two of me, there's two of Marshall.

What if he likes her more than me?

"Have you seen a hot vampire nearby?"  
I asked.

"Marceline?"

He asked.

"No a boy, Marshall Lee, he is from Aah too."

Finn smilied.

"I saw them both together in the graveyard. Let me take you."

I smilied too.

"It's fine."

I dropped my transporter.

He looked at the way I was facing.

"Hey Fionna."

Finn said.

"What?"

I answered.

"It's the other way, let us tag along, just in case of monsters.

I smilied.

Maybe he'll make Marshall jealous.

"Fine hop on."

He looked like he had an idea.

"Let's just get there in two steps with Jake."

I dropped my jaw.

"My cat does the same thing!"

Jake looked so sad.

"Let's go."

He said.

I hopped on his back with Finn.

He walked there literally in two steps.

I was lowered to see Marshall sitting close to another vampire.

"Stay up here a sec."

I told Jake.

She turned her head.

She leaned in to kiss him but he moved just in time.

"I'm sorry Marceline, you seem chill, but I am kinda in love."

He said surprisingly nicely to her.

"Ok, we can go down now."

I told Jake.

Marshall then saw me.

He smiled.

Then he saw me holding onto Finn.

He frowned a bit.

He floated up as Jake was going down.

He picked me up bridal style and floated me down to the ground.

"Who's the dude?"

He asked.

I think it worked, but now I feel bad for Finn.

"This is my new friend, Finn, he's like me but a boy."

He didn't seem amused.

"This is Jake, like Cake but a boy, and a dog."

He gave in a smilied a little.

"Jealousy isn't a nice color on you bro."

Finn said.

Wow, I think he likes me.

Marshall look at him like he wanted to tackle him to the ground.

"Look I don't want to fight bro, I do have a crystal sword on me."

He said.

He was actually kinda cute.

"ME TOO!"

I yelled.

Marshall didn't seem amused.

"Bye."

Marceline said.

Then she flew away.

"Hey guys there's no danger here, nice meeting you!"

I said.

Then I gave Finn a hug.

I felt something real though as I hugged him.

Marshall had daggers now.

I walked over to Marshall.

"Why didn't you kiss her?"

I asked.

"I think I'm in love for the first time in 1003 years."

I smilied.

"With who?"

He smilied.

"Lumpy Space Princess."

I tackled him.

He laughed so hard.

"No really, who?"

He smiled.

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

He leaned in and kissed me.

His fangs grazing over my lip again and again.

So yep, on top of Marshall Lee, in the graveyard, making out with him.

I cant help but wonder what kissing Finn would be like.

I felt Marshall let go.

"What?"

He said.

DANGIT!

WHY CAN YOU READ MINDS!  
"Jeez Fi, no need to mind scream, and why do you keep thinking about Finn?"  
Jealousy really isn't a good color on you.

I know you can hear me too.

"I'm a girl, and he's cute, to the extreme."

Marshall smiled.

"I'll show you cute."

I got up and ran.

I made it out of the graveyard to the sunshine fields just in time.

He tackled me and then we stayed there for a minute.

Marshall Lee was on top of me.

Our mouths were a kiss away.

Then Marshall kissed me deep and passionately.

I never felt so close to anyone then.

Just Marshall, Me, and our love.

We stayed there kissing, until we fell asleep.

I woke up and the sun was out, Marshall was gone.

There was someone standing over me.

It was Marceline.

She was standing over me.

"Look, you love Marshall and might love Finn, let me make it easier."

She smiled.

"I'll take Marshall, you can have Finn."

I looked back at her.

"Over my dead body."

She smilied wider.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She hissed.

I got up and ran.

Dangit!

I left my sword in my pack in the graveyard.

Then I felt like I was flying.

Then I was thrown up into the air.

I'm not scared.

It was probably Marshall.

Then I landed on a giant orange bird.

Jake!

When I looked up I landed facing Finn.

Our mouths inches apart.

Staring into his crystal blue eyes.

He leaned in.


	6. Future

Finn leaned in.

"Fionna, your eyes are beautiful."

Finn commented.

Our lips so close together.

He was getting too close for comfort.

I love Marshall way too much, I can't betray him.

"Finn, I'm sorry."

I said.

I looked down.

We were thousands of feet up.

If I'm meant to live I'll live.

Then I jumped off Jake and into oblivion.

The last thing I'm gonna think before I die is I love Marshall.

Then suddenly I stopped falling, but the ground wasn't there.

I looked to see who was holding me.

The sun was so bright.

I saw a smirk with a fang.

It was Marshall.

"Fi, I saw everything, what you were thinking, what you said."

I frowned.

"Mar-"

I was cut off.

Marshall didn't even let me finish before kissing me.

It wasn't a normal kiss, I saw all of his past.

The more intense it got, the more vivid it became.

Suddenly it's like I was there.

In every single passing memory.

He knew me before, he found me and left me on Cake's doorstep.

It just kept getting more and more intense.

Then he pulled away.

"Did that just really happen?"

He said.

I smiled.

"Did you see our past?"

I asked.

"No, I saw our future."

He slowed down until he got to the ground.

"Fi, I got to go, I'm sorry."

He said.

He started to run away.

I caught up to him before he super sped away.

"So I almost died just so I wouldn't cheat on you and now you're dissing me?"

I asked.

He turned around.

He looked guilty.

"What did you see?"

I asked.

"Me and you together, on a hill, deeply in love."

He said.

I smilied.

"What's wrong with that."

His head lowered even more.

"You were messing with me, we started to kiss, then I got caught in the moment."

My smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

He turned away from me.

"I-tu- I turned you."


	7. Mar-IS DEAD!

My eyes were wide.

"I can't be around you anymore. I would hurt you."

He told me.

I have and idea.

"What's your idea?"

He asked.

I forgot he reads minds.

"If we had visions now, but not before someones behind it."

I said.

"But who would wan't to break us up?"

He asked.

"You may not know this but your new BFF Marcy tried to kill me earlier."

I said.

"So that's why you were with Finn, but dosen't he love you?"

Marshall asked.

"Yes but Marcy loves revenge like you, Finn just wants people to be happy like me."

I said.

"Oh, so our target is Marcy. Let's set up a trap!"

We both nodded.

So the plan was we would trick her with Marshall.

We walked to the graveyard.

Marshall was sitting leaning on a tombstone.

He was singing waiting for Marcy to drop by.

I was behind the tombstone waiting to pounce.

Then we saw Marcy.

"Hey, Marsh whats up?"

She asked him.

"Nothin' much."

I saw him stand up with her.

He kicked the tombstone.

That was the signal.

I got behind her.

She whipped around, her hand clenched my throat.

I swatted her arm off my throat.

Tackled her to the ground.

Then staked her in the heart.

She became dust.

"That was kinda hot."

Marshall said.

"Get over yourself."

I said.

He knew that how I say I love you.

We walked up to the candy pier.

We just sat there on the edge watching the sun go down.

Eventuality we layed down.

Glared up at the stars.

Then drifted to sleep.


	8. Never Forget

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, I didn't know why.

I wasn't on candy cliff anymore I was in a bed.

It wasn't mine though.

It had sheets with peppermints and rainbows on them.

The air smelled of sanitizer.

I must be in the hospital but why?

I felt my face.

Then I checked my stomach and my legs.

Everything felt normal.

So why was I in a hospital.

And where was Marshall?

A gumdrop came up to me.

"Everything ok Fionna?"

She politely asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, but why am I in here?"

She started to glance down a little sadly.

"Mam, you were bit by a Feronic vampire."

She explained.

I felt my neck, my bite was raw and sore.

I flinched.

It couldn't have been Marshall right?

"What's a Feronic vampire."

I demanded.

"It's a female demon vampire mam."

She pointed out.

So it wasn't Marshall.

I need to get in contact with Marshall.

I might be able to call him if he got a peach phone from techno kingdom.

I looked up his name in the phone record app.

Marsin.

Marsha.

Marshall Lee, (613) 867- 7309.

I called him.

I heard a muffled noise on the other end.

"Marshall?"

I blurted.

"Fionna, where are you I need to talk!"

He yelled.

He almost sounded worried.

"I'm in the peppermint hospital."

I announced.

"HOSPITAL!?"

Marshall questioned.

"Ma-"

He hung up the phone.

It wasn't a second before he was at my door.

He looked at me with worry on his face.

Then he saw my bite on my neck.

"What is that?"

He cautioned.

"I woke up with a bite from a Feronic vampire."

I explained.

"The only one that existed was Marceline. Unless."

Marshall avoided.

"Unless what?"

I interjected.

"Unless she used her defense mechanism, vampire's can only use it once."

He assured.

"So she's still alive?"

I confirmed.

He didn't have to answer.

I saw it in his eyes.

Suddenly my head fell to the pillow.

I was at a loss for air like I was under water trying to escape but just getting deeper.

My heart was going a mile a minute.

My eyes closed, warm drops rolling down my cheeks.

I felt the voices around my get quieter and quieter.

I saw Marshall on my bedside yelling at me with tears falling off his face.

The light was getting dimmer.

I felt Marshall grab my hand.

"never forget."


	9. Dream

I woke up to Marshall shaking me.

We were on the cliff.

"What's wrong Fionna?"

He wondered.

"I think I just had my croak dream."

I softly whispered.

I was looking down.

I think he could tell this rattled me.

"Let me see it."

Marshall demanded.

"How?"

I asked.

He placed his hand on my face.

He came close and kissed me.

His eyes opened flickering colors.

"Fionna I won't let Marceline hurt you, you know that!"

He said.

"I'm sick of all this mushy stuff Marshall, let's make it like old times."

I stated.

"What was old times like?"

He asked.

"You flirt with me like a jerk, and I act like you have a chance."

I said.

He smilied.

"Tell me your relationships then, don't lie I can read your mind."

He said.

"Let's see, Finn is my crush."

His smile disappeared.

"Cake is my sister."

He was just waiting for me to say him.

"Jake is my bro."

He was on the edge of his seat.

"Marshall is my _boyfriend_."

He didn't wait to tackle me to the cotton candy snow.

He looked in my eyes and kissed me.

I was in his firm embrace.

I could live like this forever.

Let's go to Marshmallow Mountain!

Marshall grabbed me by my waist.

We started to fly.


	10. Hero

I blinked.

When I opened my eyes I was staring back up at the peppermint wall.

I felt my neck.

"OW!"

I grazed upon my bite scar.

"DOCTOR SHE SURVIVED, SHE'S ALIVE!"

The nurse suddenly screamed.

Then I saw a flash.

The papers they were filing went everywhere.

I'm so confused.

What is real!

That's when Marshall came up to me.

"Sup Fi."

This is so not the time to act cool Marshall Lee Abadeer!

His face changed.

He suddenly seemed more sympathetic.

I think he read my mind.

"Hua-hua."

I was wheezing instead of talking.

I gotta tell Marshall.

MARSHALL LEE ABADEER LISTEN!

I mind shouted.

I think that did it because he clenched his head.

"What?"

Marshall groaned.

I can't talk! Marshall help!

"It's a spell."

Marshall schemed.

"You need a potion from gummy."

He said.

My face twisted.

Princess, or Prince?

"Let's say Princess."

Marshall replied.

We had to think of a plan.

I decided on something simple.

I acted like I was asleep and Marshall "left"

The nurses went away.

I got out of bed.

Marshall I know you can hear me.

Leave while I change.

"Fine."

He dreaded.

Become visible first.

He sighed and reappeared.

Then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

My neck felt sore.

I wonder if I am a vampire.

I put on my clothes.

Ok, Marshall come out now.

He stepped out, then looked at me.

He winced.

What's wrong Marshall?

He looked down.

He looked guilty.

We need to get out of hear then we will talk.

I held onto Marshall's hand, then we turned invisible.

He sped me all the way to the candy tree.

"Listen Fi, I have something to tell you."

He whispered.

I put my hand on his chin and pulled his head up.

I went in to kiss him and suddenly a flash appeared.

Our eyes flickered.

There was me sleeping, then Marshall just laying there.

Then suddenly Marceline appeared.

"So here's the deal Marsh.."

She started.

She flickered dust over my head.

Then she grabbed my neck.

"Either you bite her, or I will kill her."

Marshall winced.

He looked tough on the outside, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

He went in the air then shot himself at Marceline.

He tackled her to the ground.

"You already used you free card.

"Ha ha ha."

She cackled.

He looked over to me.

She took a gigantic rock with her mind control.

She lifted it over my head.

Then crashed it over my head.

He took his hands and choked her.

She turned to ashes.

Real ashes.

I started to pour out blood.

Marshall took off his jacket.

Then his shirt.

He covered my wound.

Then tried to wake me up.

I wasn't responding.

He looked sad.

He bit me.

But he wan't turning me.

He wasn't taking blood.

He was giving me blood.

He was saving me.

I pulled away.

My vision was repaired.

I looked at him.

Then turned around with tears in my eyes.

I wiped then off with my hands.

I turned back around.

I kissed Marshall on the cheek.

Then I ran away.


	11. Truth

There is so much going on right now, I truly more than anything love Marshall.

I just don't feel I deserve him, he saved my life, he saved my heart.

I'm just not worth all the fuss, but I have to stay strong, for now anyway.

The warm tears are falling down my cheeks and onto the ground.

"Fionna?"

The voice shook me at first but it was so familiar.

I turned around with my head down trying to avoid anyone seeing me cry.

I glanced up and I saw... Cake?

I ran into her and let a tsunami of tears fall down my cheeks.

"Oh! My poor baby cakes!" She said

"How did you find me?" I managed to ask.

My voice was still sore, seeing as I never went to PB's.

"Well somebody I misjudged came back to Aah and told me everything." She said.

"Who?" I muffled.

"Marshall." She stated.

"I've known you long enough to know what you're feeling right now." She continued.

"How about we go home now baby cakes?" She said.

We started walking back to the pond.

When we got there all I could do was stare at my reflection.

Why didn't I feel like the girl staring back anymore?

We jumped in and this time landed in the purple whirlpool.

When we got home I started getting ready to shower while cake made lunch.

I finished up pretty quick.

I put fluffy sky blue pajama pants with bunnies on them, and a band T-shirt Marshall gave me.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled.

I slipped on my bunny slippers and walked down the stairs.

I opened the door and nobody was there, but there was a letter on the ground.

I picked it up, and read the front.

_To Bunny _

Marshall.

I opened it and read inside.

_Fi,_

_I know there's a lot on your mind._

_If you want to see me as much as I want to see you._

_Come to where we first connected at three o'clock sharp._

_See you then,_

_Marshall Lee Abadeer_

It must be formal since he used his full name,

Why didn't he just come see me?

"Cake, I'm skipping lunch I have to get ready for something I guess." I yelled.

"Alright baby cakes I'll save it in the fridge for you." She replied.

I went up to my room and started getting ready.

I put on makeup first, and don't freak out.

I'm not too girly I just use it to highlight my eyes and lips.

I put on black skinny jeans, a red flowing tank top, and converse.

Marshall goes crazy when I wear red and black.

I straightened my hair into a high pony.

Then the finishing touch a bunny ear clip.

I'm ready.


	12. Sorry

I arrived at the bar at three sharp.

I walked in but it seemed so dark.

Suddenly flashing lights went off, and red, black, white, and blue confetti went everywhere.

Marshall's colors, and my colors.

Then a spotlight landed on me, and somebody handed me a microphone.

Then I heard a familiar song.

A big spotlight pointed to Marshall.

He started to sing.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean,  
under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

Everyone looked at me to continue.

"Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart  
you make it easier when life gets hard."

I walked up to the stage as we both began the chorus.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again, ooh ooh ooh."

I Marshall walked right up to me face to face and began singing.

"They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this, every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you I promise you, I will."

I started to sing along with him as he spun me around.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again, lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday."

Marshall started to sing alone again looking into my eyes.

"And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet, you'll hear the music fill the air,  
I'll put a flower in your hair."

I started to sing, blushing a lot.

"Through the breezes through the trees, move so pretty you're all I see, as the world keeps, spinning 'round, you hold me right here, right now."

We finished together.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been,  
lucky to be coming home again, I'm lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday, ooh ooh ooh ooh."

Everyone cheered, then suddenly Marshall bent down on one knee.

He had a black box shaped like a bunny.

He opened it and the ring aquamarine shaped like a bunny head.

"Fi, I know this is really sudden, I mean we had a trial date a week ago, but when our eyes first made contact, a felt something I never felt before, I was actually nervous talking to you, You balance me out, you make me stronger not only as a fighter, but as a person. So I ask you right now. Fionna Authelia Grace, Will you be my queen?"

Tears were swelling up in my eyes.

I know this is for the best.

"I'm sorry Marshall." I answered.

I covered my mouth, and was holding back tears as I ran off stage and into the parking lot.

I heard running behind me.

"FI, WAIT!" Marshall yelled.

I turned around.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked.

The guilt was eating me alive about not being good enough.

"I just can't do this, I'm sorry Marshall." I said.

He took my arm and pulled me back to him.

Our lips less than an inch apart.

"Tell me you don't want to kiss me." He whispered.

This is going to be so hard.

I kissed him, every second it just got deeper, but before he could fully kiss back I pulled away.

"Goodbye, Marshall." I whispered.

I turned around got out my transporter bike and rode away.

**MARSHALL'S POV**

She left me.

I just stood there for 2 hours straight feeling uneasy.

I flew to her treehouse to find her.

I went her window, it was open.

There was a letter on her bed.

It said _To Marshall _on the front.

I read the inside.

_Marshall,_

_I'm so sorry! _

_I don't deserve you, that's why I turned you down._

_I can't handle the pressure of everything that just happened._

_I don't have room in my life for a relationship._

_Our connection is so strong it gets intense sometimes from loving you so much._

_I left, so we still had a chance of being together._

_Love, _

_Fionna_

I think I hear something.

I listened to the sound and followed it to Fionna's bathroom.

I opened the door and saw Fi sitting against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs crying.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave." She cried.

I sat down by her, and wrapped myself around her.

We stayed like that all night.


End file.
